


#15:

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Ageplay, Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, dd/lg, little!Dan, littlegirl!Dan, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: I know you get a lot of little!dan but can you do one were it takes place in 2009 dan likes to be in a little girl head space, and Phil doesn't know and he gets into the headspace when phil is around





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might post my next video on youtube, would anyone like to see it? // another one I don't really like how it turned on

Dan's headspace is a bit strange, sure, but it makes him happy, so he rarely fights. Today, though- he's fighting it with all he has. He's visiting his idol for the first time after months of skyping, and yeah, he knew that Phil was flirty. But he really wasn’t expecting Phil to be this dominant either. Dan knew that Phil took charge between the two of them in the bedroom, but overall, he was just, well, dominant. Whether it be pulling Dan into him, or suddenly pushing Dan against the nearest hard surface to kiss him, or dragging Dan into a store to look at something, promising to reimburse Dan for his time as long as he behaves… Phil's a dom. It's as simple as that. 

The first slip up of the day is when Phil catches Dan with his thumb in his mouth, absentmindedly sucking on it because he left his pacis at home. The second is when Dan's speech slips into his “little” talk, slurring words and replacing Rs and Ls with Ws. The third and final is when he breaks and starts crying in front of Phil. Phil, of course, has fuckall idea what’s going on.

“Dan? What’s wrong?”

“I'm wittle, Daddy,” Dan finally says, almost too quiet for Phil to hear.

Luckily for Dan, and well, Phil too, Phil’s been involved in ageplay before, as a daddy to an ex, so he understands. “Okay,” he says calmly, running his hands through Dan’s hair. “Can you tell me how old you are, babyboy?”

Now, that upsets Dan. “No, no,” he whines.

“Princess, then?” Phil checks, chuckling at Dan’s nodding. “How old are you, sweetheart?”

Dan holds up three fingers.

“Three? Wow, you’re a big girl, huh?”

“Mhmm.”

By some miracle, Phil stands up, and balances Dan on his hip. “Let’s get some dinner then, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan giggles, clinging to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, and Prompts are closed


End file.
